Making a decision
by sgrooms
Summary: Stephanie and Mary Lou are talking about what she should do.
1. Chapter 1

AN:  I don't own any of these charaters.  They all belong to JE, but I really love them!!!

Chapter 1

"Steph, Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Mary Lou"

"Are you ok? Lately you seem down. When that last stalker was captured you did not seem to bounce back like you usually do."

"Yes I am ok. I don't know. I just feel like something is missing and I can't put my finger on what."

 "What do you mean Steph?"

 "I really don't know maybe I just need to give into Joe and quit my job and settle down. I would make both him and my mom happy at the same time. I could be a wife and mother. I am sure I could learn to cook."

"Is that what you want? You have always said that you wanted to fly."

 "Yeah well I have to grow up sometime don't I? I mean look at you. You're happy you have every thing you ever wanted. You got your prince charming."

 "Yes I did and I am happy and Lenny is my prince charming but he is also a real man with flaws and bad habits that annoy the crap out of me. I would not trade him for anything. I might like to borrow one of the merry men."

 "MARY LOU!!"

 "Hey I was just kidding! A girl has to have her fantasies doesn't she? Besides if I was really going to borrow someone it would be Dean Cain!"

 "You and that man I swear!"

 "Hey, you have a thing for Batman and I have Superman! But seriously my life is not perfect but it makes me happy. I love you but I can not see what I do everyday making you happy. You need to decide what YOU want. Not Joe not your mom but you. How can you settle down with one man when you are in love with another?"

 "I know but I can never have a real relationship with Ranger. He says his life does not lend itself to relationships. He told me his love comes with a condom and not a ring."

 "Even if you never have a relationship with Ranger it is not fair to Joe to settle for him. Besides you don't have a real relationship the Joe either."

"I do to! What do you mean?"

 "Please, you guys have great chemistry but you fight all the time. You never agree on anything and it is usually because he is telling you to change who you are and what you do. He will only be happy when you are carbon copy of every other burg wife and while that works great for me it is not you honey."

 "Well what am I supposed to do be alone?"

 "No honey you need to find out what will make you happy and go for it. The one thing you have done was become at bounty hunter. Now I now you had to do that because you have needed a job but I have never seen you more happy then right after you started. You have always tried to make other people happy and fit your life to what they want. Heck you even married Dickie to please your mom and look how that turned out for you. If you had listened to your heart you would not have made that mistake. You knew he was not the one for you and I think you know Joe isn't either. You are with him because he is familiar and he makes your mom happy. I know you love him but not the way you should love the man you want to marry. Marriage is hard enough. You need to go into it knowing you want to spend the rest of your life with him and you are not still in love with another man too. Not just hoping for the best."

 "I guess your right Mare. I do love Joe but not the way you love Lenny and there will always be a place in my heart for Ranger."

 "You can't compare it to me. Look at our friend Beth from school. She just split from her husband because she said there was just no romance left. He did not bring her flowers and try woo her still. I mean come on! She got hooked on these romance novels where the hero is always there to sweep her off her feet but the writers forget to write what happens in the happily ever after. You picking up his dirty socks and cooking dinner even after you have worked an eight hour day too. Not to mention the time you put in with the kids. I would not change that for a minute because Lenny is my other half and he is always there when I need him most. He knows me better than I know my self some days. He is my best friend and my greatest supporter, but even I have still have the Superman fantasy. You need to find that for you even if that means being alone until you find him or he comes to his senses."

 "So now what?"

 "Now you need to end it with Joe, if that is what you want. And then you need to come up with a plan for you. Do you want to continue bounty hunting?"

 "I love bounty hunting I feel great after I have caught my guy or helped someone down on their luck, but I am not very good I still roll in garbage at least once a week and I always need back up."

"Then you need to keep doing that but get some training so you can handle yourself better and with more confidence, but you need to do it for you and stick with it. I always see the Ranger's men in pairs so they don't go out without back up either that should tell you something."

 "Thanks Mare you have really helped."

 "Good that's what I am here for but we need to change topics because I am starting to sound like Dr. Phil and that is just wrong!"

 "What are you wearing to Lula's Halloween party on Friday?"

 "Well I thought Lenny and I could go as Lois Lane and Superman! What are you going to wear?"

 "You are too much! I have not decided what to wear yet. I'll have to think about it. Look I have to run Mooner missed his court date again and I have to catch him before the Scooby-Doo marathon starts or I will never get him out of the house. Bye Mare. Luv you."

 "See ya later sweetie. Love you too."

**Do you think I should continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

SPOV:

So the next day after my talk with Mary Lou I went to bonds office to turn in my body receipts and pick any new files. I still had to pick up Phil Jackson before Saturday or Vinnie would forfeit the bond. He was really giving me the slip and I really needed to catch him so I could pay next month's rent and buy some hamster treats for Rex before he decided to find a new hamster mommy.

"Hey white girl where you been?"

"Hi Lula, Connie, I've been out looking for Phil. I almost had him to but Maxine Hall tripped me with her dog because she thought I was going to step in her flowers. I think she is still mad at me because I had to take her in last month when she forgot her court date. She swears she had it written down and the judge was wrong. What have you girls been up to?"

"Me and Connie were just putting the finishing touches on my big party tomorrow night. I think I have everything set up for the back room at the club but I still can't think of a costume. What are you going as?"

"I don't know. I am trying to be original but I can't think of anything. Joe wants us to go as Dr. McDreamy and Meredith but I just can't see it. I refused when he wanted to be cops and robbers. I mean come on! Connie what are you going to be?"

"Betty Boop of course! I am always compared to her so I decided to just go with it! I am so looking forward to a night out. I KNOW!! I have the perfect costume for you two. Lucy and Ethel! You two are perfect for that. What do you think?"

"Which would be which?"

"Steph would be Lucy and you would be Ethel. I think you guys would win the prize!"

"What do you think Steph?"

"Well we do seem to always find trouble like they do. Alright let's do it. We need to shop to get the right dresses."

"Come on white girl lets go hit the costume shop and the mall. Then I gots to watch the I Love Lucy marathon tonight so I can get into character."

Lula and I got the prefect outfits for our costumes and everything was all set. Now I just had to tell Joe that I didn't want to be his Meredith and all would be great. I have really been thinking about what Mary Lou told me yesterday and how I needed to decide what I wanted. I really want to be a bounty hunter but I don't always want to be compared to Lucy either. That means I am going to have to take the training Ranger has been trying to give me seriously. I will ask him about it next week. I really should have decided to be Scarlett O'Hara cause I don't want to think about him now _"It will all be better tomorrow"._ Ooh Ranger as Rhett Butler. I could so see that. This is exactly my problem. Ranger can't be my Rhett because _frankly my dear I don't do relationships_ or some silly mess like that. I should be thinking about Joe as my Rhett and or would he be Ashley? Either way she ends up alone at the end of the movie. Denial is my best friend, but lately I have been having trouble staying in my favorite place. I really need to decide what or who I want. Come on Scarlett lets go get into the thinking position.


	3. Chapter 3

The Party:

SPOV:

Lula and I spent the morning making sure the back party room at The Bar was decorated and ready to go for the party. It looked great!

We had hung spider webs everywhere and lots of spiders. There were dozens of carved pumpkins everywhere that we would light right before the party. We hung up orange and purple lights from the rafters and wrapped them around some large branches we found. There were black lace table cloths on each of the small tables with a skull decorating the middle. The skulls had glowing brains and eyes. We put several large black cauldrons around the room that had fog machines in them. Lula really cleaned out the party store.

"Steph, does it look ok?"

"Lula it looks fantastic. If I did not know you better I would say you were nervous. You have worked your butt off to get this party together. I know this is first party you have thrown but you don't have any thing to worry about. We are only a bunch of friends getting together to have a great time."

"Thanks Steph, You know I don't thank you enough for what you have done for me."

"Ahh, Lula I didn't do anything. You could have done the stuff for this party on your own but you know how much I love Halloween."

"I didn't just mean the party. I meant how you believed in me and helped me get a job at Vinnie's and you were my friend when everyone just looked down on me as a ho."

"Come on Lula. I didn't do anything. Working for Vinnie is not all that great and are you forgetting I almost got you killed you were left half dead on my fire escape. Ringing any bells?"

"Stephanie Plum you are the one person who believed in me and I will not let you act like that is nothing! Now enough mushy crap we gotts to get into our costumes"

"Thanks Ethel I love you too."

I ran home and showered and started taming my hair. Lucy always wore hers up so I was going wear in a bun if I could get it to behave for the night. I found this really cute 50s style polka dot dress in black. I borrowed a pearl necklace and earrings from mom to complete the look. Boy would she just love to see me this way. I was so pulling the old burg housewife look off.

In order to borrow the pearls I had to promise to keep grandma out of trouble at the party. She said she did not want to get one phone call about her. She kept going on about how Susan Jenkins didn't calls about her mother trying to lift the lid on Fred Parkers coffin. She wouldn't listen when I told her that Susan Jenkins mother was just plain mean and nobody liked her or Susan for that matter. She told me I would not get pineapple upside down cake for a month if she got one phone call.

I arrived at the party just as it was getting started. I bumped into Lester on the way in. He had three tall blond women with him in bunny outfits and he was wearing silk pajamas and a smoking jacket.

"Hey Beautiful, How is it going?"

"Fine Les, Your costume is very fitting. You are definitely a playboy."

"You know it. Anytime you want to come be my bunny just say the word. Of course we would have to keep it a secret. I really don't want to think what Ranger would do to me if I moved in on his woman. Come ladies lets mingle"

I didn't even try and correct him. He only said things like that to get a rise out of me. Lester and most of the Merry Men treated me like a kid sister. Lester especially liked to tease me.

I found Lula and she had an outfit similar to mine. I had never seen Lula look so Burg. She really went all out with the starched dress and heels that were only three inches. She was also sporting a set of pearls and she was carrying a very large white patent leather handbag.

"Hey Steph, You look great."

"Thanks Lula so do you."

"Well next year I think we need to find some costumes that we can get in spandex cause I look good in spandex and this just ain't my style."

"Hey Lula, Hey Bombshell!"

"Hi Bobby, What are you supposed to be?"

"I'm hurt Steph, can't you tell I am a serial killer? We all look like normal people because we have to blend into lure our next victim."

"Well you probably know how to kill someone a hundred different ways being a medic and all."

"Well I try and keep that quiet. Don't want all my secrets to get around. Lula the place looks great. How did you get the backroom here on Halloween it must have cost a fortune?"

"Nope, I just had to convince Sweet Sally and the band to play up front and I got this room for free. Sally said it was cool as long as I agreed to sing more gigs with them. So it worked out for everybody. Oh there is my big hunk of man Tankie."

"Lula baby, You do a great party."

"Thank you my big hunk of a pirate. Are we gonna play rape and pillage later?"

"TMI Ethel!"

"Well Lucy if you were getting it on a regular basis you wouldn't be jealous of my Big Tank lovin."

"Come on Lula baby lets dance."

"Cupcake you have some explaining to do!"

I turned and there stood Joe. He was wearing navy blue scrubs and a surgical hat. He did not look happy.

"Joe, did you not get my message that we changed costumes?"

"Cupcake I thought we were going as a couple?"

"Couple? You couldn't even come pick me up. I am surprised to see you at all. You have been so wrapped up in your current case I haven't seen you in a week."

"Come on Cupcake don't be like that. You know how it is when I am on a case. Come let's go dance. The boys miss you."

We went to dance I didn't want to start a fight. I was here to have a good time. We danced several dances before the merry men started cutting in. Not only are they good looking men they are all great dancers. I had to finally call a time out so I could get a drink. I also had to check on grandma. She had arrived a while ago with her friend Estelle. They were both dressed as superheros. Grandma was Wonder Woman and Estelle was Super Woman.

"Grandma are you having a good time?"

"Sure thing baby granddaughter this is great. Estelle and I are sure to pick up a good looking hunk in these costumes."

"Have a great time grandma but remember my future with pineapple upside down cake is in your hands"

"I don't know where I went wrong with your mother. I tried so hard. We are only staying for a little while we also promised Grace we would come to the senior center for the Friday the 13th marathon. I have a big stud on the hook there but I need to keep my options open in case I can find me a man with a nice package that will work without the little blue pills. Speaking of a nice package. Where is that bounty hunter friend of yours?"

"I am not sure grandma I have not seen him in a few days. Tank said he was not going to come so that the other guys could be here for a little while."

"Well that is too bad he would be a great Ricky for you Lucy."

"Grandma you know we are just friends and that I am still with Joe."

"But the great package would be so much better for you."

"I need to get a drink grandma. I will see you later."

I went to the bar and ordered a rum and coke when I looked down the bar and there sat Phil. I couldn't believe my luck. I had been looking everywhere for this guy. Just as I stepped towards him he turned and saw me and took off for the door and I took off after him. He got out the door and half way down the lot when he turned and I saw he pulled a gun out of his jacket and he started shooting in my general direction. I jumped behind a row of cars. Of course because it was me the first car in the row exploded and that made the two next to it explode as well. I had crawled around the parked cars and saw Phil waiting for me to stand up where we last saw me to fire again. I pulled my stun gun out of my bag and touched it to his leg. He never knew what hit him.

"You need to be more aware of your surroundings Jerk!"

I cuffed him and stood up to survey the damage by this time everyone was flooding out of the bar to see what was going on. I heard sirens in the background and I saw some of the off duty cops exchanging money.

What were the chances my mother would not hear about this. I wonder if this falls under the no phone calls threat. I mean I kept grandma out of trouble so far.

"Cupcake can you not even go to a simple party without causing a scene. When are you going to grow up? I keep asking you to quit the crazy job so we can get married and start a family."

He just kept on yelling. I did not have the energy to have the same fight with him.

"Joe can we please not do this now. I really can't ok."

"This is not over Stephanie!"

"You know Joe I think it is over. For good this time. I just can't do this anymore."

Eddie walked over to take Phil into custody and to try and diffuse Joe's temper before it got out of hand.

"Steph, I am going to take Phil in and you can come by the station tomorrow and pick up you r body receipt and give your statement."

"Thanks Eddie, I owe you one."

Joe turned and stalked off. I was sure that I would have to deal with him again tomorrow. I would have to tell him when he wasn't being such an ass that we really were off for good this time. I can not be committed to someone who could not support me and my job. I then felt that tingle at that told me Ranger was near.

"Babe"

"It wasn't my fault and I got my man."

"Proud of you Babe. Were you going back to the party or did you need a ride home?"

"I think I am partied out and no funny enough my car was not one that blew up so I can drive myself. It must be some kind of record. What are you doing here?"

"Came to see if you were ok. When I heard of the scanners about the explosion I knew you had to be involved."

"HA HA, Ranger humor." I got an almost smile.

"I also needed to tell you that I am going to be in the wind. If you need anything just get with Tank while I am gone."

"Be safe and don't get shot." I grabbed him and gave him a hug. He seemed a little surprised and then hugged me back. I held on tight for a minute and then reluctantly let go. "How long will you be gone?"

"Don't know Babe."

"Well thanks for telling me you were leaving." He leaned in and gave me a light kiss on the lips and then he was gone. I climbed into my little CRV and went home. I unplugged the phone and crawled into bed. It had been a long night!


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning ready to start the next chapter of my life. I needed to go to the station and pick up my body receipt for Phil and give my statement and I needed to get things with Joe taken care of before I put it off again and I wanted to talk to Tank about starting my training.

I went to the kitchen to make coffee and my answering machine was blinking furiously. I had 37 new messages!

I guess there was no hope that my mother did not hear about last night. I hit play and walked in the kitchen. By the time my coffee was done I needed donuts bad. 30 of the calls were from my mother they got uglier as they went my presence was required at lunch today or else. Oh boy.

The last message was from Joe telling me the case he was working on was going to take him out of town for a few weeks but that we needed to finish the conversation from last night. Crap I really wanted to get that out of the way. The one time I didn't want to put things off and look what happens.

I finished getting ready and ran out the door after dropping the last hamster nugget in Rex's cage. I needed to get to the police station to get my body receipt so that I could get paid and get some real food in the house and pay my rent so I would have a place to live.

When I got to the station it didn't take long to get my receipt and give my statement but I still had to hear from Big Dog about how much money he won on me last night. He and Carl just couldn't stop laughing about three cars going to car heaven.

"You know I ought to get a percentage of the all the money you guys make off of me. Glad to know I am so good for officer morale around here."

"Oh come on Steph you know we love you and the bets are all in good fun." Said Big Dog.

"Yeah Steph you know some of the crap we have to put up with on a daily basis."

"Well still, how would you guys feel it people were always laughing at you and betting on when you would make you next mistake?"

"Steph we are not laughing at you. We are amazed that someone with as little training as you have can bring in some of the people you do. We are sorry if we hurt your feelings and I will talk to the other guys to get them to cool it for a while."

"Thank you Big Dog. I will see you guys later."

Next stop on my list was Rangeman. I pulled into the garage and pulled in my usual spot. This was the only place where I had good luck with parking. There was always an open spot right next to the elevator.

I hopped on and went up to the fifth floor to see if Tank was in his office. I wanted to get this over with before I chickened out. I knocked on the door and heard. "Enter"

"Hey, big guy how are you this morning?"

"Steph, Where did you run off to last night? You and Lula won the costume contest. Lula told everyone Phil was part of the act."

"Great more entertainment. That's what I came to talk to you about."

"Steph are you ok?"

"No, Tank I'm not. I am tired of being the butt of everyone's joke of hearing we are not laughing at you but with you. Well guess what I am not laughing and I am sick of it!"

"What can I do to help?"

"I have been thinking for a while and I need training. I am going to take it seriously this time and I need help. I was going to ask Ranger but since he is out of town I am coming to you. I don't want to put it off anymore."

"Well it's about damn time."

"Excuse you!"

"Bombshell I having waiting forever for you to ask for help. I knew if I came to you that you would not let me help so Ranger and I thought it would be best for you to come to us."

"Wait a minute you and Ranger were talking about me?"

"Stephanie you know that Ranger cares about you and wants the best for you he also knows how stubborn and independent you can be and that this needed to be your idea. So he had me make a plan for when you decided to get training."

"You came up with this plan?"

"Yeah, Ranger didn't want his personal feelings get to in the way of you being trained correctly."

"I'm going to ignore all the other stuff and just ask about the plan."

"Are you really going to take this seriously?"

"Yes, Tank I am serious. I am tired of being the entertainment. I need to learn so that I can get better. I don't think I can be GI Jane but I will stop being a joke to everyone."

"Steph, the first thing we are going to work on is your self esteem. Every single man that works for Ranger respects you and not just because you are Rangers woman. We all had our doubts when we first met you but you have convinced every last one of us that you are not just some white girl from the burg who got bored and thought she would play at being a bounty hunter until she got married and had kids. You have treated each of us with respect and like family. We don't get that very often even from our own families."

"Aw Tank you know I love you guys. You guys have always taken care of me and been nice even when you have to save me because I screwed up again or gotten another stalker."

"Stephanie you are not a screw up, you just need skills. Your instincts are better than most of the men here but you jump in head first without a plan or back up. Hell I don't go out without backup most of the time."

"So what are we going to do?"

"Well as of this minute you belong to me. I am putting you on a strict training schedule. There is no backing out now. Each of the guys will focus a different specialty for you. I am going to be your self defense and take down instructor. Lester is in charge of lock picking, spotting and losing a tail and field work. Bobby is going to teach first aid and basic knife skills. Hector is computers to help build on the skills you already have and hacking. Woody is going to be your weapons instructor. Cal, Hal and Ram will all assist us as needed. We are going to set up a room for you on the fourth floor and by this weekend you will be living here. You are going to be working here full time starting now. You will still be able to get your regular skips but we will also incorporate that into your training."

"Wait a minute I am not moving in here."

"Yes you are at least for six months. That will give us a good start to your schedule and all the guys will not always have to leave and go get you all the time and trust at the end of the day you and not going to want to drive any where."

"Ok I have changed my mind. I will train myself."

"Nope, too late you asked for help and now you can't turn back. Trust me when this is over you will be happy. You might hate me too but you will be better equipped to do this job and you will no longer be the center of the betting pool for the boys in blue."

"Sir yes Sir."

"That's what I am talking about Cadet Plum. I will make you GI Jane before you know it."

Tank reached over and grabbed the phone "Get everyone in the conference room in five." and then he hung up.

"You guys really need to work on your phone skills."

"Why I want a meeting not a date."

"Men"

When we got to the conference room I just saw a sea of black. I think the whole company was in here. Come on Stephanie you can do this. Just remember what it felt like at the station this morning.

"Men it is time to put Operation Bombshell into effect."

There was course of cheers and about damn times. All the guys started crowding around me giving me hugs and patting me on the back.

Tank continued "Men we will begin tomorrow at 0600 with her morning run. I will make a schedule for everyone to keep up with. We will have exercise and fitness training everyday along with weapons training but we will alternate the other skills daily to keep it fresh. You all know what happens when she gets bored."

"She is standing right here."

"Bombshell, we love you but you have a short attention span."

"Ok so I get bored, but seriously guys. Thank you for wanting to help me. I am not going to like this. I will beg you all to let me quit at some point but you can't let me no matter what I say."

"Don't worry bombshell we won't let you down."

"Thanks big guy. Well I have to run I am expected at lunch with mom. Anybody hungry? She won't kill me in front of someone it would be rude."

Suddenly all my support let me. Even big scary military guys are scared of an angry burg mother. Of course the fact the grandma will be there is probably the real reason they won't go. At some point all of them have been pinched or groped by her while on Steph watch.

I left to go face the music. I made it just in time. I don't know how they do it. Mom and Grandma always know when I am coming and are waiting on the front porch.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum! Get in here right this minute. Didn't I tell you I did not want to get any phone calls last night? Do you know how many I got? Your father took it off the hook after a hundred. Where did I go wrong with you? Your sister never causes me to get phone calls at all hours of the night. Valarie got married and settled down to have children. She is not running all over town blowing up cars! When are you going to settle down and marry Joe before he gives up on you? He is your last chance for a happy life."

"Mom, Joe is not my last chance at happiness. In fact last night we broke up for good. I can't be with someone who does not want me for me. If he wants to marry someone like Valarie then he picked the wrong sister. I love my job and I just took steps to get better at it."

"What do you mean you broke up with Joe of course you didn't. You need to fix this. Sophia tells me they are hiring down at the button factory. I got you an application this morning. You will quit this bounty hunting non sense and settle down or else!'

"Or else what mom?"

"I don't know, but you won't like it. You need to grow up Stephanie."

"Mother I am a grown up and I am making my own decisions. I pay my own bills and live under my own roof. You cannot ground me and send me to my room anymore. Do you love me?"

"Of course I love you what kind of question is that?"

"Well you seem more concerned with what the neighbors are saying then seeing if I am happy. Joe didn't make me happy. My job does but I need training to get better. Rangeman has agreed to train me and make me good at this job. That should mean fewer phone calls for you. I have to move into the building as part of the program so I am going to give up my apartment."

"You are moving into a building with the Merry Men? Hot damn! Sleep over!"

"Sorry Grandma not right now. Things are going to busy for awhile and I don't about visitors yet."

"What about that bounty hunter with the big package will he be there?"

"Ranger is out of town on business grandma. I don't know when he will be back."

"Pity, he is hot. What are you going to do with your apartment?"

"Well I will have to give it up. Tank says I have to live at Rangeman for at least six months and I don't want to pay rent that long if I am not there."

"Well I will take it. Your mother is cramping my style and the idea of having the bathroom to my self without your father banging on the door sounds like heaven. Plus it can be my love shack."

"Fine by me grandma. Mom are we good?"

"Stephanie. I just want you to be happy. That is all I have wanted for both my girls."

"Mom I am working to make myself happy. I am not Valarie and never will be. I don't need a man to make me happy but I sure won't turn one away if he can accept me for who I am and not what he wants me to be like Joe did."

"I will try to be more supportive Stephanie. I can't promise a total change but I will try."

"Thanks mom that's all I can ask for. What's for lunch I'm starved?"

I left filling lighter then I ever have before. I don't think I have ever stood up to my mother like that before. Hey maybe I am a grown up now. I needed to go let Dillon know that I was moving out and grandma was moving in. I also needed to get some boxes to start packing. I wonder what Ranger will think when he comes back and I living in his building. If I wasn't already broken up with Joe this would do it. Now to tell the girls. I drove off to the bonds office.


End file.
